


Чего не сделаешь ради любви

by Alnaira



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Angst, Multi, and timeline is messed up, my heart is bleeding, my mind is bleeding too
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Талия лучше прочих осознавала, что зашла слишком далеко.<br/>Её это никогда не останавливало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чего не сделаешь ради любви

Она почти сдалась. Понимание, что отец был прав, разъедало её гордость, но любовь оставалась нетронутой. Чистой и цельной, как скала, неуязвимая для жара солнца и оков льда. Голый черный камень.

Талия лучше прочих осознавала, что зашла слишком далеко.  
Её это никогда не останавливало.

*

— У меня была сестра, — сказала она однажды. — Её звали Нисса.

Джейсон молчал. Он сидел, опустив ноги в воду, края штанин намокли и отяжелели, сделавшись похожими на рыбьи плавники. 

— Я очень долго не знала о ней, — продолжила Талия, — но когда мы наконец-то встретились, сразу захотела, чтобы она стала мне другом. Она и стала.

На теле её не осталось шрамов, Яма исцелила раны, нарастила новую кожу. Но Талия чувствовала их до сих пор, их — и каждый удар клинка. Незатухающая, заставляющая помнить боль. Град ударов — по гордости. С телом она могла справиться. 

— Знаешь, что случилось потом? — спросила Талия, тоже опуская ноги. Подол её длинного платья всплыл на поверхность русалочьим хвостом. — Нисса убила меня. Она убивала меня и скидывала в Яму Лазаря снова и снова, и снова, не давая прийти в себя. Нисса управляла моим смятением, моим безумием… Так что я очень хорошо знаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь, Джейсон.

Он ничего не сказал. Талия взглянула в его светлые, будто подернутые льдом глаза, и покачала головой. От усталости начинало ломить виски. Лицо Джейсона казалось равнодушным, но — о, Талия прекрасно это знала — разум кипел.

— Нисса манипулировала мной, чтобы отомстить отцу, но я желаю тебе добра, — она рассмеялась с внезапно вспыхнувшим злым весельем. — В таком порядке это забавно звучит.

Посмотри на меня. Скажи что-нибудь. Покажи, что ты здесь.  
Ну же!  
Пожалуйста?..

Она положила голову ему на плечо; дыхание Джейсона было ровным, тело под одеждой — теплым. Пульс не сбился. 

— Иногда хватает и одного раза, правда? — прошептала Талия. 

И почувствовала слабое, едва ощутимое прикосновение к волосам.

*

Она видела трупы, оставленные Красным Колпаком: счет начался с учителей и продолжился готэмскими крысами. Птичьими боями. Ты же можешь лучше, Джейсон, думала Талия; череда снимков, выведенных на экран, пятнала её лицо цветными потеками.

Я дала тебе лучшую цель, думала Талия. Цель, и нож, и жизнь.

Крылья нетопыря расплескивались тьмой перед её глазами.

Талия предложила Джейсону месть, но.

Как и она, как и, пожалуй, Нисса, он делал все это ради любви.


End file.
